Sneaky
by BANGx3
Summary: Ichigo is being sneaky...
1. Chapter 1

Author's note – I have not read much of Bleach. It might not make sense to you. Also, it may contain grammar problems. English is my second language^^ and I don't own bleach.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ichigo! What are you doing here! You should be at school!"

"Huh?"

………….

That was ichigo's dad. He is angry…

Ichigo is in trouble…

No comment…

"Ichigo! Go to school now! "

"No, I'm not going. School is already started. I don't want to go there and…"

Ichigo didn't get to finish what he was saying…

Everyone knows what happened just then…

After 5 minutes, Ichigo was…was…

"What was that for!" he screamed.

"Go to school now. Otherwise you will be in big trouble!"

"Alright. Bye dad!"

………..

After 5 minutes…

Ichigo is being really sneaky…

He tries to go into house…

"Ichigo! What are you doing here! You naughty boy!"

Ichigo didn't replied…

"I know you are here! Come out!"

Still… he didn't reply…

……….

After 10 minutes…

Ichigo was in his room, not making any sounds… Sneaky…

Now, Ichigo's dad coming to ichigo's room.

"Hey! How did you get in here!!!"

He didn't reply… pretending he's sleeping…

"Alright. You don't have to go to school today."

"Really?"

Suddenly, Ichigo woke up.

"Why dad?"

"Because…"

"What?"

"We've got to WORK!!!!!!!!!! You can't just do nothing! If you are not going to school, come and help me!"

"No, Bye. I'm going to school"

……………..

At school…

It's lunch time…

Ichigo was on detention.

No!!! Ichigo is running away!

And… there is Ichigo and what?? Yachiru???

Why is she here???

She should be in Soul Society!!!

"What are you doing here, Yachiru?"

"To pick you up! You are going to Soul Society now!"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note – it's my second chapter. It might be really random. And warning. It may contain grammar problems 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"What!!!! Why do I have to go to Soul Society now???"

"I don't know! You need to go to Soul Society to find out! :-P"

Some people running towards to them…

"ICHIGO! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!!!?"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I'm in trouble! Teachers are coming!!!"

"Now, here is the gate. Hurry up!"

"Alright. Whatever the reason is, it's going to be better then detention with those crazy teachers!!!!!!!!!!!"

……………

Now, they are in Soul Society…

When they arrived, there was… was…

What!!! Keigo!!!

What is he doing here??

"Hey! What are you doing here? You should be at school!"

"How about you! You should be at school!"

No comment…

They started arguing…

…………..

After 1 hour of the arguing…

"Ichigo! We need to go! We wasted 1 hour, standing here, doing nothing! She will be angry!!!!"

Yachiru shouted to them… and she is just about to cry…

"What? I don't want to! And who? Who's waiting? Who's going to be angry??"

"Alright. Let's go." Said Keigo.

"What? I'm not going unless I know who that person is."

Ichigo is angry at Keigo…

They started argue again…

……………………………

After 2 hours…

Now, Yachiru started stare at Ichigo and Keigo… With angry face…

And they still arguing whether they are going or not, ignoring Yachiru.

Yachiru is just about to shout at them…

Finally, she shouted.

"I can't tell you who. But, it's really important person… Now, can we go? Otherwise I will be in trouble…"

………………

Silence…

"Ok. Let's go."

"Really?"

Yachiru is happy again 

"Yeah, Don't you trust me?"

"No one is trusting you :-p"

"Why not!"


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note – THIRD CHAPTER!!! It's going to be random. I warning you!!! And, it may contain grammar problems. English is my second language!!!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Silence…

They were walking…  
And someone broke silence…

"I want doughnut!" said Ichigo.

More silence…

………………………………………………………………

3 hours later…

"I want doughnut too!" said Keigo.

"I'm hungry now!" said Yachiru with very angry face…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

1 hour later…

"let's find one!" said Keigo.

"No comment…" said Ichigo.

"What is a doughnut?" asked Yachiru.

Someone is coming…

No one noticed…

"What are you doing Ichigo?"

It was… RUKIA!

Everyone surprised…

"Rukia!" said Yachiru.

"Hi Yachiru!"

"What is a doughnut?"

Rukia started drawing…

Everyone knows what it looks like on Rukia's drawing…

She draw two doughnuts with bunny ears!!!!!!!!

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

1 hour later…

"So, this is a doughnut!" said Yachiru.

"But there is no doughnut is Soul Society. I don't know why."

Rukia said it…

Yachiru started to cry…

It's getting bit noisy…

"Anyway, I heard that 6th division is trying to make one. Maybe, you can go there and ask one."

"Really?"

Now, Yachiru stopped crying. Instead, she was smiling.

"Oh! I need to go. See you later!" said Rukia.

"Hey! Wait! Where are you going!" asked Ichigo.

"You don't need to know that! Bye!" said Rukia.

Rukia ran away.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

1 hour later…

They finally arrived at 6th division.

"Umm… I can smell doughnut!"

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

Everyone ran into the building where kitchen was.

"DOUGHNUT!!!!!!!" They all shouted.

And there was… Byakuya holding a doughnut!

Everyone just froze as soon as they saw Byakuya.

"Why are you here?" asked Byakuya.

"To eat the doughnut! I'm hungry!" said Yachiru.

"Can we have one?" asked Keigo.

"No!" said Byakuya.

"Why not!" said Ichigo.

"Because it's the first one I ever made and it's the only one!"

Silence…

They are all staring at Byakuya.

"I'll give it to you…"

"Yay!" everyone said that but…

"Hey! I haven't finished yet! I'll give it to you if Ichigo fight against me and win" said Byakuya.

"No! that's not fair. You are stronger than me!" said Ichigo.

"Too bad!" Byakuya started to laugh at Ichigo.

"Don't laugh at me!" said Ichigo.

"Why not!" said Byakuya.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

After 2 hours.,.

They were standing outside of the building…

They didn't get the doughnut…

Ichigo and Byakuya had a fight but Ichigo lost…

Ichigo is bleeding…

Yachiru is crying…

Keigo don't know what to do…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

After 2 hours…

Keigo decided to steal the doughnut…


End file.
